Bully for Ethan
by vikung-fu
Summary: An alternate ending for the Dino Thunder episode Bully for Ethan inspired somewhat by rumours circulating at the time. Character death.


**BULLY FOR ETHAN (FOREVER RED)**

Tommy staggered back, his trembling hand holding out his staff in the most basic of defensive postures as he tried desperately to distract his mind from the pain in his side. He was bleeding, he knew that much. Despite the subtle defences of his combat suit, the sharp edge of his opponent's blade had still struck with as much fury and power as it would have against any weaker form of armour. Hesitantly he explored the wound in his side with his free hands, his eyes never once moving from the now familiar shape of his opponent.

Amongst the ruin of the burning city stood Zeltrax, the cruel outline of his armour illuminated by the flickering flames and electrical sparks that so punctuated the scene behind him. Menacingly he stepped forwards, his sword held firm.

"You haven't changed, Tommy." The voice gurgled up from behind the casing of its helmet. "After all these years you're still the consummate egotist. Always ready to take matters into your own hands rather than wait for everyone else."

Tommy winced, his teeth grinding together as he hauled himself up from his crouch, one hand still clutching the seeping wound in his side.

"You seem to think you know me so well, Zeltrax, but you keep hiding behind that mask, don't you?" He snarled in return. "What about we call all this secret identity business quits and you show me who you really are, huh? You got a beef with me, well come out and say it."

The armoured half-human stopped, light flickering across its mask as it looked down at the wounded form of Tommy Oliver.

"You'd like that wouldn't you, Tommy?" The mechanical voice spat. "You'd like to have all those problems solved, to see the face of your enemy and add to your pathetic collection of memorabilia and history and then, maybe when this is all over, you could look back on me fondly just like you do with Rita and Zedd and the countless other supposed villains you've fought."

With a scream of frustration Tommy struck out. The blade collided with Zeltrax's own and was knocked effortlessly away, clattering loudly on the floor. Reaching out, Zeltrax snatched hold of Tommy by the neck and dragged him closer till their masks were so close that they almost collided.

"You want to see the face of the enemy, do you, Tommy? You want to know what ten years of resentment and corruption looks like? Fine, I'll grant you this last request...in honour of our...friendship..." He spat the final word out with such violence that Tommy flinched, his head swimming and vision blurring behind the masque.

The folds of Zeltrax's disguise peeled back, metal tearing away from pale, sickly flesh. The face revealed was one Tommy had known for what felt an eternity - the face of a friend now lined with age and deformity. The thick hair of his head had been cut back to stubble revealing the deep trench of a serious wound running along the top of his skull. His dark eyes burnt with contempt, wide in the scarred flesh of his face.

He had lost weight since last Tommy had seen him, a feasible side effect of being encased within the armour, he assumed. Despite this he was still recognisable as his former friend and teammate.

"Jason..." Tommy whispered through bruised lips.

The face beneath the mask warped in a grotesque mimicry of a smile.

"That's right, Tommy," He whispered, his voice weak without the artificial amplification of the Zeltrax mask. "You weren't gonna do this _without _me, were ya?" He laughed bitterly. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you, Tommy, no idea."

"What happened to you, Jason?" Tommy gasped, trying desperately to remain focused on the man before him - the man he had once called his closest friend.

Jason's eyes turned away, swollen with contempt and rage.

"Ten years ago," He whispered. "After we were obliged to take on roles as ambassadors for peace at Zordon's prompting we left for the World Peace Conference in Switzerland. At first the talks went well, we weren't entirely necessary but we at least felt as if we were doing something - we thought that we were furthering ourselves and after it was all over, we'd be welcomed back by Zordon and regain our Ranger powers.

"During the second week of the conference the hotel at which we were staying was attacked by militant terrorists." His lips curled in disgust.

"They weren't aliens or monsters sent by Zedd, Tommy, they were real people." His eyes turned back to Tommy, fixing on the gold and black mask that covered the face of his former friend. "Real _white _people, just like you and me. Both Zack and Trini died in the fire, years of goodwill and helping others unable to save them when the roof of their rooms caved in and burning rubble skewered them. I was badly injured, scarred beyond belief. I would have died there and then had it not been for my faith that somehow Zordon would know what was happening, somehow you guys would find a way to rescue us." He paused, unbidden tears leaking from behind his dark eyes. "But you never came.

"I spent the next few years in intensive care, slowly beginning to learn to use the prosthetics the hospital gave me. My medical insurance scarcely covered the bills so I sank deeper and deeper into debt. Still no one came.

"When Mercer offered me the chance to improve myself at the price of sacrificing the pretence of humanity I volunteered without a second thought. They burnt dinosaur DNA into my scarred metabolism, tyrannosaurus genes at that, and fused my body with machine elements. They gave me strength again, Tommy and, more importantly, they gave me freedom."

"Jason...if I'd have known..." Tommy gasped, the world darkening before his very eyes.

"Then you still wouldn't have done anything." Jason spat. "But it doesn't matter. You took everything from me, Tommy - my status as Red Ranger, Kimberly - now I'm going to return the favour. With this new body, this new flesh, I'm going to take your life. After I've finished with you I'm going to install your black dino-gem into the heart of the sleeping Dragonzord and use it to kill your little friends."

"Jason..." Tommy whispered, his body too weak to struggle. "Jason, please don't do this...it doesn't have to be this way."

Jason leant closer, so close that his hot breath began to form condensation on the visor of Tommy's black masque.

"I'm afraid it does, Tommy," He whispered, his voice suddenly calm and gentle. "Goodbye...Black Ranger."

With a sudden jab he thrust his free hand deep into Tommy's wound, taking hold of the crushed, damp organs within and twisting viciously. Blood erupted from Tommy's mouth and he let a final choked scream before his body went limp and the armour faded from his flesh.

Allowing his masque to reform over his scarred face, Jason dropped the body of his former friend, pausing only to tear the black dino-gem from his wrist bracelet. He stood for a moment, looking down at the crumpled body of the other before turning away. Upon the ruined ground Tommy Oliver remained still, blood seeping from the gapping tear in his side.

Ahead lay the future and the wrath of Dragonzord.


End file.
